Filipinas
The Empire of Filipinas Overview The Empire of Filipinas is one of the powerful nation on the Eastern NYR, with it's capability and bravery towards its Empire. The still ruling leader Juan Simon Protacio Luna y Balista 'takes command of the whole Empire, along with his brother '''Antonio Luna '''as acting the Head General of the whole Armed Forces, History Etymology The Filipinas was named in honor of King Filipe II of Spain. Spanish explorer ''Ruy López de Villalobos, during his expedition in 1542, named the islands of Isla de la libertad and Samar Islands, Felipinas after the then-Prince of Asturias. Eventually the name Las Islas Filipinas would be used to cover all the islands of the archipelago. Before that became commonplace, other names such as Islas del Poniente (Islands of the West) and Magellan's name for the islands San Lázaro were also used by the Spanish to refer to the islands Colonial era Ever since the Spanish colonized the Filipinas, Its Economy grew larger and stronger, establishing so-called "Buwis" or taxes, without any form of stable nation, the colonist took over the whole archipelago. Spanish rule 295 ys In 1542, The Spanish landed in Sultan del sur, on August 4,1542 was marked as the day of the 'judgement', local people often see foreign people as '''Demonyo' ''or Demon, people say that every foreigner they see is another judgment; The history with the Colonist: "Is like another day being put to slavery and trouble" ''According to the elders, ''They shoot people who does not agree to the Ideology and Religion of the colonist, and many cases of Slavery, Human trafficking, Rape, and other treacherous people who's against the way of the 'White man's burden' = The Revolutionary war (1835-1837) Katipuneros The Founder '''Juan Simon Protacio Luna y Balista, '''formed the organization on July 7, 1832 with only a estimate of 300-600 volunteers, and by 1833 they've recruited around the whole archipelago, recruited up to 10,000k-15,000k creating the '''Province Regiment, ' ' Siege of Kavite On the night of August 2, 1835 the group of Ezquanyez along with Antonio Luna, siege the Southern part of the city, Attacking the garrison and supply depot, The attack made the Colonist vulnerable, While Juan Simon luna attacked from the north, encircled the enemy on both sides, Forced the Colonist to surrender, August 3, 1837 the Gobernador-Heneral ''along with Juan Simon Luna sign a treaty. '''The Treaty of Kavite' The Treaty of Kavite states; The Treaty of Kavite accepts the conditional surrender of Imperial-Colonist de Spanya and ends the Filipinas War; Filipinas Claus; ''-Disarming the remaining colonist'' ''-Execute High Officials who committed crimes against the people of Filipinas'' ''-Giving all the Weaponry and other military assets to the newly formed Government of Filipinas'' Colonist Claus; ''-Give medical support for wounded soldiers'' ''-Give a Fleet of unarmed galleon to ship back to Espanya'' Two of the High Commander both agree of the said treaty, The remaining 10,000-12,000 Thousand colonist troops, embarked and leave the Country on December 7, 1837 After the multiple successful sieges against the Colonist called "De Hespania", the war finally ended 1837 after the last troops of the Colonist disembarked at the port of Sultan del Sur, The 'Supreme leader' Juan Simon Protacio Luna y Balista established a new Government which will be under his command. Military Rehimento De Kawit The First and official Regiment to be recognized in the Revolutionary war, It was founded by Antonio Luna, Juan Simon Luna. At a size of 300 (As of 1832) ''and later increased, This Regiment was feared by the Guwardya Sibil De Spanya because of their aggressiveness and fierceness towards the Guwardya Sibil, and one of the reasons why the Espanya weakened everynight, due to ambushes and sieges by the said regiment. '''Rehimento de Probinsyal' After the Siege of Kavite and the victory against the Imperialist-Colonist de Espanya, new formed of regiment was added, Provincial Regiment is the largest force in the whole Empire and lead by the Head General, It is said that almost 150,000 active soldiers are all province-based garrisoned in every Province in the whole Archipelago, estimated 10,000 per Province. Category:Nation